Finding Love
by Dungeon Dweller
Summary: A new school nurse comes to Hogwarts. Remus falls for her as she does him. How strong is this relationship? R rating for sexual content later on. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 The New School Nurse

Disclaimer: Everyone but Anna is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: I hope you like it... it's my first Remus Lupin Fiction  
  
Finding Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remus Lupin, rehired as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, walked weakly and tiredly to the Great Hall. His head was hurting, probably because of the full moon making itself known, but it wasn't nearly as bad as usual. He ran a tired hand through his dishevelled light brown hair and entered the great oak doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"The student's should be arriving any minute," he softly muttered to himself. He took his seat next to Severus Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, who also seemed exceptionally tired.  
  
"Hello Remus," Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress, greeted.  
  
Remus looked up at her and greeted her politely, "Hullo Minerva."  
  
"How are you feeling my dear?" she asked as Severus poured himself a glass of cold water.  
  
"Exhausted and ravenous as usual," he said closing his eyes and warily rubbing them.  
  
"Don't worry dear boy. The feast will begin very soon," Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the current age and Headmaster, chuckled as he entered the Hall.  
  
Just as Albus took his seat, the students from year two to year seven entered the Hall chatting to their friends. Harry Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor, waved over to Remus along with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Minerva," Severus spoke, "I believe the first years shall be arriving any minute."  
  
"I believe you are correct Severus," she said nodding in approval and standing up to go greet the new comers.  
  
Remus put his head on the table and closed his eyes in fatigue. He didn't get much sleep when the full moon was approaching.  
  
"That must be the new school nurse," Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms professor, said as he pointed to a young woman pushing her way through the crowd of students to get to the head table.  
  
Remus looked up in curiosity and his eyes widened like saucers. The woman seemed as if she were around in her late twenties. Her long hair was a magnificent chocolate brown that flowed down her back. Her eyes seemed an unusual grey and her figure was slim and fit. She wore long navy blue robes that revealed her incredible body.  
  
"She's very young. How much experience do you suppose she has?" Severus contemplated and he watched her make her way up to Albus.  
  
"If she was chosen by Albus, I'd say a great deal of it," Filius stated before taking a sip of his cold pumpkin juice. Remus nodded blankly and continued to stare at her in awe. She caught his eye and winked before turning to converse with Albus. Remus smiled dumbly as Severus sand Filius talked about the experiences the school nurse must have.  
  
"What are your thoughts about her experiences, Remus, or are you too busy staring?" Severus snapped brining Remus into reality.  
  
"Huh... oh, I think she has enough experience to be here at Hogwarts," he said unconsciously. Severus smirked and nodded not entirely convinced. The woman shook Albus hand with a smile and took her seat next to Pomona Sprout who was professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House. Professor Sibyll Trelawney, professor of Divination, took her seat next to Remus and smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you in years, could have sworn you were fired," Severus teased Sibyll earning a chuckle from Filius. Sibyll glared harshly at him then looked at Remus who was staring at the new woman. She looked at the woman and she smirked mischievously.  
  
"Remus, I can see a woman has caught your eye," she said as he looked away. He simply yawned and rubbed his eyes warily.  
  
Minerva entered the hall and everyone quickly silenced.  
  
"The first years have arrived. The Sorting Ceremony shall begin very soon. I ask that everybody quiets down," she announced. Remus sighed followed by a long and large yawn. In all honesty, he was getting rather tired of the whole sorting ritual.  
  
The first years entered behind Minerva, awe etched onto their faces.  
  
After the ceremony and feast, Remus was on the verge of sleep, but too much was on his mind. The woman, who was known as Anna Lavender, walked up to Remus and smiled.  
  
"Might you be Remus?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice. Remus nodded and stared into her beautiful grey eyes. "Please follow me." He nodded blankly and got up to follow her.  
  
Anna led him to the Hospital Wing and sat him on a bed.  
  
"I was told you get an examination at the beginning of every month. So, if you would just remove your shirt..." she trailed off as she searched for some medication.  
  
Remus nodded and warily removed his shirt and undershirt. She turned around with a small bottle of some potion in her hand and slowly walked over to him. When she got to him, she placed the potion to the side and looked at his slim, scarred torso.  
  
"You should try to eat a little more, but otherwise you figure is okay. Have you had any recent cuts that I should see, or are you doing well?"  
  
"I don't believe I have injured myself lately. I guess I'm doing well." He yawned in severe exhaust and lay back on the bed, his eyes closed.  
  
"All you need is a good sleep, right Mr. Lupin?" she asked putting a blanket over him. He nodded with a sigh before allowing sleep to claim his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks for reading if you did. Please review and I don't care how god or bad they are. "Family Trouble" won't be finished because my heart isn't into it. 


	2. Chapter 2 Apologies and Thank Yous

Disclaimer: Everyone but Anna is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
Finding Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus slowly opened his eyes and yawned feeling refreshed. He examined his surroundings and realised he was still in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Anna said optimistically as she walked over to him. He examined her beautiful figure and memorized every curve her body had. Today she wore a deep green dress with a navy blue shawl draped around her shoulders. She walked up before him and handed him a clean shirt.  
  
"I worked on some of your wounds while you slept." She looked down at her choice of clothing. "Please excuse my outfit. I know it's not very professional." He nodded courteously as he slipped the clean shirt on. To be perfectly and completely honest, he thought she was exceptionally beautiful the outfit.  
  
He stood up and slipped his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Might you have the time?" he asked her in a gentle voice. She nodded to him and answered,  
  
"Yes, I believe it's about 8:35, in other words, breakfast time." She smiled warmly at him. He nodded and held out his hand to her.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Lavender," he thanked politely. She took it and smiled. Her hands were soft and warm to the touch. He savoured this moment, no matter how small it was.  
  
"You're very welcome Mr. Lupin." He nodded once more before exiting the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus entered through the great oak doors of the Great Hall and took his seat beside Severus who was busy scowling at all of the students. He took a few slices of toast and a fried egg. He finished quickly and rested his head on the table feeling refreshed.  
  
Harry Potter and his friends made their way up to Remus.  
  
"Madam Lavender is hot. What did you do with her Professor Lupin?" Ron Weasley said immediately. Remus looked up, but Snape spoke first.  
  
"I suggest you leave, Weasley, before your House starts with negative points," Severus snarled at the younger ones. Remus smiled warmly.  
  
"I only spent the night in the Hospital Wing after a check up Mr Weasley. It was nothing really special." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry about him Professors," she said politely. Harry chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Just saying hi Professor," he said happily. Remus nodded and grinned politely at them. The doors opened and Remus looked up to the sight of Anna walking down the isle to Albus. He smiled dumbly and watched her. He watched the way her hips swayed with each stride.  
  
"Professor...? Professor... PROFESSOR!"  
  
"Huh?" Remus said coming back to reality. Harry, Ron and Hermione all were smirking evilly at him. "Uh... best be getting back to your table." He beamed at them as he shooed them away. They eyed him suspiciously before they left. Filius chuckled merrily and smiled at Severus who was smirking.  
  
"That woman has caught your eye, eh?" Severus said in a silky voice. Remus smiled and took a small sip of the pumpkin juice in the goblet before him.  
  
"No, of course not," he lied. He watched her closely before a sharp pain in his stomach interrupted his thoughts. He clutched his stomach and moaned in pain.  
  
"Remus?" Severus and Filius asked concernedly. He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened before snapping shut. He managed to hear Filius call Anna over and in only a few moments felt soft feminine hands gently massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Shh... it's only a side affect of the medication I used on you last night," Anna's soothing voice said calmly. He felt as though he was to regurgitate, but Anna's voice eased his mind. What was this affect she had on him? Was Severus right? Had she 'caught his eye'?  
  
The pain was now subsiding and he let go of his stomach, removed his hand from his mouth and opened his eyes to the sight of Anna's smiling face. She patted his cheek and looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"I forgot to tell you of the affects. Sorry. That wasn't too professional either," she looked at him apologetically. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I should have asked. But you are forgiven." He straightened up and took his goblet in his hand. "Thank you." She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you and you're welcome!" She clung to him tightly as his took in her scent. She smelled of fresh fruits and had a warming embrace. He smiled at her as she pulled away.  
  
"I must be returning to the Hospital Wing. Thank you again Mr Lupin. I know I don't look or act too professional... but thank you for seeing past that and forgiving my mistakes." She smiled and exited the Great Hall. Boy this was going to be a strange year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. 


End file.
